kickin it:i cant belive him
by bronwie101
Summary: "I cant believe Jack," said Kim "he still thinks i like him!" Jack and Kim go through troubles and somehow find love, helping others along the way also find love. Jack/Kim OC/OC
1. i cant belive him

**sorry! this is the story to that title my computer had a glich and only uploaded the title so sorry! hope you like and review!**

_I cant belive him! Jack actullay still belives i like him! ugh! boys. its not that i dont think hes atractive-i do- but back to my point i dont like him! i mean everyone says it and then i lunge and that shuts 'em up. i'm glad there afraid of me, that makes me tough that im njust another girly girl who is on the cheerleading team, oh well rudy is calling for us to start sparing ._

_love kim._

_"_lets go guys! kim come on put the book away!'' Rudy said.

"is that your diary kim?" Jack snickered.

"No!'' i said quickly as i stuffed the bright blue shiny book in my bag and threw it in the locker."Lets just spar please"i said a little agitated.

"who wants to spar with Kim?" rudy said. all the boys said not me but Jack wasnt fast enough."Why me?'' jack said "i always spar with kim!"jack whined

"oh your such a whiney baby scared of getting your but kicked?" i said teasingly

"No!" he cried. "if anthing you should be scared of getting your but kicked

"in your dreams" i said simpley. then when rudy said start he tried for a punch but i just moved out of the way grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"owww" he said. "i wasnt ready" he said as i helped him up.

"awww, im sorry jack didnt mean to hurt you that bad".i snickerd

"hey i said i wasnt ready!" jack cried

"oh well" i said "i win! got to go bye!" i said running out of the dojo fast before he could say anthing diffrent.

_Man jack is so annoying sometimes even if if he is cute_ wait did i just say that!i did not mean that i mean okay he is good looking and smart but come on i mean mabey funny and cool but i dont like hi-_

"hey kim"someone behind me said

"huh?" "oh hey jack. _speaking of the devil... "_whats up?"i asked

"nuthin much i just caught up with you so i wouldnt have to walk home alone." he said

"wow i feel used."i said sarcasticly. "oh well i was gonna go back to the mall and grab a burger for dinner after i change you wanna come?"i asked

"ya cool."he said "wait did kimberly crafowrd just ask me on a date?"he said laughing

i turned a deep shade of red"no! i just offerd you to get somthing to eat with me not a date ill see u at 7."i said then i ran home

**great first chapter! i ended on a cliff hanger so you will come and read more agian so sorry for the whole title only story. -_- read and reviewthanks luv ya, Angel**


	2. The date

**hey thanks for the reviews thank you canadagold14 for the info i totally agree i didnt even relize i made it that fast. hope you like this new one**

It was almost 7 o'clock and all i had left to do was my hair i curled it-not for jack- you know you have to look good if you see a hot guy-just saying- and slipped on my teal blue flats and they matched perfect with my teal blue tank top and light blue shorts. i looked casual but made just enough effort in my outfit and i hoped a hot guy would notice.

ding dong. the doorbell rang."that should be Jack"i told my parents.

"all right we wont be back till at least midnight, here is some cash for dinner see you later"my mom said as we walked out the door.

"hey Jack"i said then i looked at his outfit he looked cool he had on a black undershirt with a blue plad shirt with the sleves rolled up to his elbows he had on black skinnt jeans and black vans. he looked like he ussally did but some how he looked better.

"you look nice kim."Jack said i blushed- wait i blushed its just Jack

"thanks"i said "lets go"

when we got to the resturant Jack got our table and we sat down and ordered i got my usual: a burger with no cheese and fries with a diet coke

"your so predictable kim"Jack said

"and your point"i said

"well you always oreder the same thing"he said

"oh well this is the only thing i like on the menu,"i said.

"well then why dont you go somewhere else and try somthing new?"jack asked

"because i like what i like"i said "i didnt ask you to come so you could lecture me on my food choices"i said

"then why did you ask me to come on this "date"? he asked

"its so not a date!" i creid "i asked if you wanted to come and grab a burger with me!"

"well, then why do you have makeup on and why did you curl you hair and why do you look so pretty?"he asked

i was speechless no guy would notice that unless they were really looking at you and did he call me pretty?"what did you say?"i asked

"nothing"he mumbled

"for your information i look pretty because mabey i was trying to catch someones eye no all of us just have people chasing after us Jack."i said and then after i said it i relized i got pretty not to catch some random hot guys eye i got pretty becaus i wanted Jack to notice. right then i ran out of the resturant.

**HAHAHA I ended on a cliff hanger now you'll have to come back and read more yay! read and review! luv Angel.**


	3. Akward

**sorry i have taken soooooooooo long to upload i got locked out of my account and had to figure out my password! Disclaimer: i dont own anything! except conner**

**Jack's POV:**

I have to find kim! she just ran out the resturant crying! i ran after her and followed her to the park.

"Kim!" i shouted run twords her as i saw her sitting under a tree.

"What do you want Jack? Just go away!" Kim shouted at me

"Kim, why did you just run out of the resturant?" i asked calmly "Was it something i said?"

**Kim's POV:**

Oh my gosh, i just ran out if the resturant because i relized Jack was right. I in fact did get all "dolled up" just so i could go to circus burger with him. Now im on the ground sitting under a tree and i can hear someone calling my name.

"Kim!" i turned around and there jack was.

"Whaty do you want Jack? Just go away. " I spat.

"KIm why did you just run out the resturant?" he asked me "Was it something i said?"

Boys can be so clueless sometimes. " It was everything you said Jack!" i yelled

"wh- what do you mean?" Jack said his confidence breaking

"Jack you said that i got all pretty for some guy to notice me and i guess you were right but i didnt want you to know who it was." i said daring to keep my secret longer "He's not worth it anyway." i say

"ok, well good you should be going after some jerk" Jack said

Ok now i was confused..."Jack how do you know it was some jerk?" i asked "Nevermind, i can look out for my self."

**Jack's POV:**

As im walking back to my house im thinking maybe Kim was right... i didnt know the guy she was talking about, but i have to admit i have had a crush on her for a while and i really dont want to see her with another guy. Ecspeacially a jerk.

"hey honey." i hear when i walkin the front door "hey, mom" i say on the way to my room.

when i got to my bedroom door my phone vibrated.

Conner: hey Jack are you coming to the dojo?

Jack: i guess so, why?

Conner: Cuz everyone else is here...

Jack: ok im on my way.

when i got to the dojo everyone was already there. "hey guys, whats up?'' i asked

"Hey Jack." Rudy said "we were wondering if you knew where kim was."

"Wait you dont know where kim is?" i asked worried

"Jack we thought you knew where she was..."conner said

" Ya werent you two at the buger place for dinner?" miton asked" Ya the last time i saw her she was at the park" i said "i'll go and check there. if she is i will call you guys ok?" i said running out of the dojo

When i got to the park i saw kim sitting there. "hey Kim, everyone is looking for you..''

**Kim's POV:**

I really didnt care that everyone was looking for me i just wanted to stay at the park and sort my thoughts out.

"im not going to the dojo Jack." i told him

"ok then, i will stay here with you." he said sitting down beside me.

this is just great. here i am trying to sort out my feelings about Jack and he just wants to sit down beside.

**okay sorry for the delay you guys im not gunna make any excuses i just havent been writting latley hope you guys like it! Luv, Angel**


	4. finally

**Jacks POV**

So right know here I am under a tree in the park sitting by Kim. I don't understand what her problem is but I intend to find out. I can't believe she was just trying to impress some jerk- well I don't know if he is a jerk or not… but I pretty much think that anyone Kim is interested in besides me is horrible. It's true I won't hide my feelings anymore, but I'm not going to tell Kim yet or anytime soon for that matter until she gets over this stupid jerks.

"Kim, just tell me what's wrong please I hate to see my best friend like this..." I said.

"Jack you don't get it do you?" Kim said sternly "I think it's stupid that you're trying to save me from some jerk that's…" Kim faltered.

"What Kim?" I yelled. "Trying to save you from some jerk that doesn't deserve you?" I yelled again "From someone who isn't worthy of you!" I continued "That's not worth you're time, someone who wont call you beautiful every minuet they see you, someone who will just go out with you because you're head of the pep squad and popular! Kim open you're eyes!" I finished

**Kim's POV**

"Jack you don't get it do you?" Kim said sternly "I think it's stupid that you're trying to save me from some jerk that's…" I faltered. I couldn't tell Jack I was going to say that he's trying to save me from some jerk who is well…Jack.

"What Kim?" he yelled. "Trying to save you from some jerk that doesn't deserve you?" he yelled again "From someone who isn't worthy of you!" he continued "That's not worth you're time, someone who wont call you beautiful every minuet they see you, someone who will just go out with you because you're head of the pep squad and popular! Kim open you're eyes!" he finished.

"Open my eyes?" I growled. " Open MY eyes! You're the one who needs to open up Jack! How the heck can boys be so stupid?" I screamed at him.

"Wha…why?" he asked so stupidly

"Jack you are the stupid jerk I got pretty for you,the one I've been waiting for the one I…love." I said quietly

"You love me?" he asked quietly

"What did I just get my self into" I asked myself out loud "I cant believe I just said that to you. Of course you would never love some brainless dumb blond-" I was cut off by lips touching mine.

When we pulled apart he said "I will always love that beautiful, loving, Smart, Kim."

**Is it good! I hope so cause there is more to come from this story and wait till the guys find out! Coming up: a romance comes alive! Jack helps his buddy conner get the girl…but who is she? Find out next chapter! REVIEW! AND IT WILL COME UP FASTER!**


	5. romance

**Kim's POV**

Ok so I had been two days since Jack and I kissed at the park and I told him I loved him…So now we had to tell the guys and Rudy we were dating. Jack was ready to tell them but I wasn't. I didn't want them to freak out.

"Jack, I don't know about this…" I said.

"it will be fine Kim." Jack assured me.

"Alright if you say so I mean what could possibly go wrong

"**WHAT!"** Eddie cried

"Finally" Milton exclaimed

"Wait, what's going on?" Jerry asked

"That's great you guys" Rudy said.

"What's happening in here" Conner said as he walked in the dojo.

"Well me and Kim are dating" Jack said grabbing my hand.

"Well that's great for you guys I just wish I could get this girl off my mind." Conner said

"What girl?" I asked him. I didn't know Conner liked anyone. I didn't know him to well but he was Jack's friend and hangs out with us from time to time.

"Her name is Amanda-" I cut him off right then. "You like Amanda!" I squealed "She is like my best friend in the whole world!" I said

"Wow, wait! That's a good thing!" he exclaimed

"Well duh! You're slow why do you think I said it?" I said sometimes I can't believe how slow boys are…

"Can you tell her about me?" Conner asked

"Yes, but I already think she likes you…" I said

"really?" Conner asked again

I looked at Jack with a face that said _really?_ He looked back at me with his big brown eyes full of laughter.

**Kim's POV**

So I was at school waiting at my locker with Jack. "Hey Kim thanks for doing this I know that you don't really know Conner but he's my friend and Amanda is yours."

"It's not a problem Jack I've been trying to set Amanda up with someone since forever ago." I told him "oh! There she is I'll be back" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Amanda" I said walking up to her.

"Hey Kim what's up?" she asked me

"Hey Amanda you know that guy Conner?" I asked hoping she would say yes

"Nixon?" she asked her eyes lighting up

"Yes, so do you like him?" I asked

"Well I think he's attractive and smart but I don't really know him…" She said

Okay this was not part of my plan. I'm smart though, I can think of something.

"Well Amanda, I think you should join the dojo." I said "you would be great and Conner is there so you would be able to get to know him better…" I said hoping my plan would work.

"Ummm….Alright as long as I can get to know him more." She said

"YES!" I exclaimed. "Practice is right after school!" I told her

"Mission accomplished." I told Jack when I got back over to his locker where he was waiting for me.

"Good" he said "So what exactly did you tell her?" he asked me

"Well I told her to join the dojo so she could get to know Conner better…but now you have to get Conner to join the dojo by tonight's practice." I told him

"And what is my reward for doing this for you?" he asked me

"This" I said as I kissed him passionately on lips and pulled away when he just started kiss back

"Get the job done and there will be more where that came from." I said

**YES! Omg done review and there will be another chapter I promise I will do Jacks pov in the next chapter. Just be Patient and review!**

**Luv Angel**


	6. Really?

**Okay...so i am super super super sorry for not updateing. Like alot im just been so busy this summer school is starting in a week and i just had two weeks of band camp and now im in rotc camp! for a week! No break before school, anyway i just want to thank everyone for following my story and sticking with it even though i take forever to update!**

**Kim's POV**

Alright, so really Jack? i cannot belive he couldnt get conner to come and join the dojo! Amanda came! UGH! "Hey Kim!" Jack said walking through the doors to the dojo.

"What jack?" I said as put his arms around my waist. "Whats wrong Kimmy?" He asked. "You not being able to get Conner to come to the dojo!" I said "He cant!" He said.

"And why not?" i said getting agravated. "His brother is in the Black Dragons!" he explpained. "Ugh!" i creid out. "Now i have to find some way to get Amanda nd Conner together other than the dojo!" i said thinking. Just then rudy walked in. "Guys! Listen Bobby got us on a dinner dance cruise!" he said while jumping up and down.

"Yes!" jack and i said. "You can invite one friend each also!" he added. OMG! perfect oppurtunity! i could invite Amanda and Jack could invite Conner! Yes that would be perfect. "Jack, you invite conner and i will invite amanda!" i told him. "Ummm...Okay why?" i have an idiot for a boyfriend. "Jack! that will be the perfect time to get them together!

"Amanda! im so glad your mom is letting you go!" i said as we walked up the stairs into my room. "OKay Amanda, Conner will be on the cruise!" i told her. "Really? thats awesome!" she said.

"I know! lets find you something to where!" i said while walking to my closet. I stepped in and looked around. I saw the perfect dress for her. It was short and flowy it had blue and grey horizontial stripes. "Amanda this is perfect for you!" i said as i showed her the dress. "Wow, that dress is pretty! i go put it on!" she sai while walking to the bathroom.

I walked back to my colset and startedlooking through the dresses. i saw a strapless blue sequined dress that stopped about mid-thigh. "Thats the one." i said quietly to my self.

"Oh my gosh!" someone said from behind me. "Kim that dress is gorgus!"Amanda said. "Thanks" i said turning around to face her. "wow, Amanda conner is gonna be all over you when he sees you in that dress!" i told her. "you rreally think so?" she asked me.

"Of course I do! Amanda you look gorgus and I havent even done you hair yet!" i told her.

"Thanks! Kim go put the dress on and we will be able to do our hair before the guys get here!" She told me walking over to all my makeup.

"Alright!" i said walking over to my bathroom. I hope that Jack is really impressed with this dress. Its really cute! I cant wait till conner gets here, I wanna see how big his mouth will open when Amanda comes down the stairs!

"Kim, Hurry up! I wanna do your hair i've finished mine already!" Amanda said knocking on the door.

"alright i'm coming" i told her coming out of the bathroom!

Amanda had just finished my hair when the dorbell rang. "Conner is here!" Amanda said. I laughed at how excited she was. I cant wait to see them get together!

"Come in!" i yelled

I heard the door open and then close and hear Jack call out my name. "Were Coming!'' i said slipping my heels on as Amanda sprayed on some body spray that i knew would make conner go wild.

I started walking down the stairs and about had a heart attack when i saw what conner was doing.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cliffie! sorry i will update soon but reveiw what you think conner is doing when Amanda and Kim walk down the stairs. If you guess right you get a shout out!**


	7. Crushed

**Omg Guys, I dont think you get how sorry i am for not updating...-_- I feel terrible! I sorry and im going to make the next few chapters super duper long!**

**Kims POV**

I could not believe it, it couldnt be. Conner was kissing another girl. I mean granted it was on the cheek but my heart about stopped right then and there. I looked back up at Amanda. She look crushed.

"You guys ready yet?" Jack asked oblivious to the look on Amandas face.

"Amanda, you look...just wow," Conner told her.

She didnt even blush, she just ran straight up to the room feelling confused as ever.

**Amandas POV**

Okay, so what is going on here? Im so confused right now. I walk down the stairs all ready to go on the dinner dance cruise and have the most amazing time with Conner when I walk down the steps and see Conner kissing another girl. I thought he liked me, I thought...well it doesnt matter what i think right about now because I'm being chased up the stairs witha guilty looking boy on my tail.

I run straight in to the room and slam the door. I dont want to talk to him right now, face him. I know you probaly think that this is a stupid reason to get upset over, but I'm not one of those girls. Things mean so much more to me. Like the little things. Like a kiss on the cheek, the touch of the hand, a hug, that kind of stuff puts a smile on my face all day, makes me blush when i think about it, just it send those cheesy little butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Seeing someone your developing feelings for, do those little things to someone else, well it makes me...feel something I can't describe. I'm not even really sure what it is.

"Amanda?" Someone softly whispers my name at the door. I know that it's Conner and I say nothing.

"Amanda, whats wrong?" He asks through the locked door, "Are you sick?"

I fianlly say something"Go away!"

"Amanda, tell me whats wrong! I want to know if your okay!" He yelld through the door, getting agitated that I wasnt replying. I sat down in the window seat and curled up into a ball.

**Conners POV**

I kissed my sister goodbye and thanked her for driving me. "Pick you up later?" She asked.

"Nah," I said "I'm gonna walk Amanda to her house after the boat ride."

I shut the door and saw Kim and Amanda standing in the stairs. My jaw dropped when I saw Amanda. She was wearing a snug body hugging teal dress that went about mid-thigh. She curled her hair and was wearing natural make-up. Her heels are were what drove me wild, Five inches of sexy is what they were.

"Amanda, you look...just wow,"I told her, not finding the perfect word to descibe how beautiful and sexy she looked.

She just looked at me with a strange look in her eyes and ran up the stairs. I was hot on her heels when i realized that look was hurt. I wanted to find out if she was sick or I did something to make her sad.

When I got to the door it was already shut and locked. I heard nothing inside.

"Amanda?" I whisper softly to her.

No response.

"Amanda, whats wrong?" I asked through the locked door, "Are you sick?"

This time I got a response and it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Go away!" She yelled

"Amanda, tell me whats wrong! I want to know if your okay!" I yelled through the door at her. "Let me in!"

I heard someone start to cry. I ran to the bathroom down the hall and grabbed one of the many bobby pins on the sink counter. I picked the lock and walked in to see Amanda on the window seat crying.

**Amandas POV**

I hear the doorknob being jiggled and I heard someone sigh and run down the hall. He's gone, I thought. I just let go, I started to cry. I'm so done with guys, I'm to young to have this kind of drama in my life.

Suddenly I heard the door click open. Conner walked in and imeditly ran to me and wraped me in his arms. I pushed him away from me, I'm done i've had my heart hurt way to many times to just have it hurt agian.

"Whats wrong!?" Conner asked concerned "I cant help you if you dont tell me whats wrong!"

"You," I whispered quietly

"Me?" he asked confused

I was begining to get annoyed, "I just said that, can you not hear?!"

He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes, "I did this to you?" he asked looking up at me "How?"

I looked away from him and started to explain.

**Kims POV**

**"**I'm going up there," I told jack, "They've been there to long, somethings wrong."

I started to walk up the stairs when two strong arms pulled me towards Jack.

"No," He told me, I looked up at him confused, "They need time to figure things out, conner has no idea why Amanda id mad. She need to explain."

"Okay," I told him realizing he was right,"I'll wait"

**So guys I hope you really enjoy this long chapter I wrote! I'm really sorry for not updating its just I haven't had access to a computer latley and my ipod and phone won't let me update. The next chapter should be up by friday or sooner! **

**luv, Angel XOXO**


	8. Explanations

**Okay so here is the next chappie! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Amandas POV**

"Amanda what did I do?" Conner asked nervously

I thought about it, should I tell him the real reson? Or shoud I just say its the timeof the month? I sighed, I guess I'll tell him.

"I'm crying over you Conner," I told him my voice shaky, "You are amazing, funny, cute, your nervousness around me drives me wild. I love that your sensitive strong and handsome, everything about you brings the butterflies in my stomach, When I see you I go crazy, I cant control my emtions latey, When I see you I'm so happy, when I'm with you I feel safe. That would be all the little things you do to lead me on conner, I fal for you and I see you kiss other girls,the things that you do affect me because I think that i have really strong feelings for you!" I tell him, I've started crying and the tears are coming like a salty river.

**Conners POV**

I can't believe it, I'm sitting here listening to Amand say all these amazing things about me and I made her cry over a misunderstanding, I'm not really sure what to think at this point.

"I think that I have really strong feelings for you!" She says finishing her explanation. I sit there in shock. I don't know what to think, what to do, I just sit there and stare at her beautiful face.

"See I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" She cries out "That I could think youwould ever like me, and your a jerk for leading me on! Calling me pretty, nice, smart and telling me whoever marries me is really lucky, thats a bunch of bull-" She couldn;t say the rest because I cut her of with a kiss.

She imeditaly pushhed me away. I was confused.

"No," she said in a low voice, "I can't do this I'm done with boys, this is not a fairytale."

"Of course it's not Amanda," I tell her still a little hurt from her pulling away,"Because you're no damsel in distress and definetly no prince. I've led you on without noticeing and I was a jerk, I told you those things because I really meant them. I didnt think you would think anything of them Amanda. I want you to know that my feelings for you are the same as your feelings for me. i want you to know your drive me crazy, your looks, your charm, your sarcastic comments, your corny jokes, everything. Your smart, beautiful and I want you to be mine.

She sat there in shock, No knowing what to think just like I was a few minuets ago.

"I fell for you, so fall for me," I said calmly.

"What?" she asked turning her head up suddenly.

"Your favorite quote, I just realized why you told me it was your favorite quote all the time, It was meant for me."

**Sorry just wanted to put up explanation!**


End file.
